


To Go Steady

by writing_everyday



Series: Quarantine 'Verse [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: Online dating takes on a whole new meaning
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Quarantine 'Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	To Go Steady

**Author's Note:**

> End of the main verse but still open to prompts.

Tonight’s date was rather reminiscent of their first one. Blaine was in his bedroom, a bowl of popcorn at his side, and a new Netflix original queued up. As Kurt finished telling Blaine about his day (finishing Act One of his play and an adventure to the post office to send some homemade masks to his parents in Ohio), Blaine brings up the similarities of this date. 

“Feels like our _Moulin Rouge_ date,” Blaine says. 

Kurt smiles. “It does. Romantic movies must be our thing.” 

“I think I’m okay with that.” 

This was their third virtual date and it seems Blaine’s comment must’ve triggered something for Kurt because he instantly points out these ‘dates’ weren’t all that different from their other zoom meetings. The ones that until today had been friendly, completely platonic meetings. 

Blaine had always hoped that talking to Kurt could turn romantic but back in March, he didn’t really believe it was a possibility. He was a mess after leaving Kurt with his phone number. Not in his wildest dreams did Blaine believe Kurt Hummel would want to date him. But here they were...dating. 

“Minus the movie aspect, this is kinda like all of our get-togethers.” 

Blaine tilts his head. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

Which led to the realization that all their zoom meetings, excluding perhaps their very first, were basically virtual dates. Just like their official ones had been these last couple of weeks. 

“By my math,” Blaine says, “that means we’ve been dating since March 24th so almost 3 months ago.” 

“That’s correct,” Kurt confirms. 

“Are we doing anything for our 3 month anniversary?” Blaine half-jokes. 

“Blaine, are we really saying we’ve been dating for 3 months?” 

Kurt looks nervous. He’s fiddling with the end of his scarf. 

“I really like you, Kurt. I know this has been really unconventional...” Kurt laughs, almost shaking his computer off his lap. 

“Understatement,” Kurt says, “but go on.” 

“But I want to be with you.” 

Kurt hardens his expression. “Even if we’ve never met in person?” 

“At least I know you’re not catfishing me,” Blaine jokes, “we don’t need to meet in person for me to know how you make me feel.” 

“I really like you too,” Kurt tells him, “will you be my boyfriend?” 

Blaine hopes his blush isn’t too noticeable through his webcam. “I’d love nothing more.” 

There’s a brief silence so they can both take in this new development. Blaine doesn’t know if it’ll ever feel real to him. He’s actually dating the man he’s been crushing on for years. If he could go back in time to when he first saw Kurt on that nursing home stage as Peter Pan, he’d tell himself that sometimes crushes do like you back. In fact, sometimes a crush will ask you to be their boyfriend. 

For now, Blaine just thinks how this is the best silver lining the pandemic will have in his life. He gets a boyfriend out of all of this. At this moment, all the stay-at-home orders, virtual college, masking up whenever he leaves the apartment, constantly washing his hands, and avoiding crowds are all completely worth it. In addition to not getting sick, of course. 

Then, Kurt hits him with reality. A huge downside to an online relationship. 

“I wish I could kiss you right now.” 

Blaine wets his lips, “me too.” 

“Soon,” Kurt says, only frowning a little.

Neither of them knows when that will be true. No one does.


End file.
